In a nuclear reactor, a core of nuclear material is confined to a small volume internal to the reactor so that a reaction may occur. In many instances, a controlled nuclear reaction may persist for an extended period of time, which may include several years before refueling of the nuclear core is required. Accordingly, when used as a source of heat for converting large quantities of water into steam, a properly designed nuclear reactor may provide a carbon-free, stable, and highly reliable source of energy.
During or after fabrication of reactor components, or over the lifetime of a nuclear reactor, it may be useful to inspect the reactor, including one or more reactor components. Inspection may be for purposes of quality control, fitness for service, commissioning or design certification, safety analysis, design optimization, component life extension, root-cause failure analysis, thermal or mechanical modeling, inspection for signs of wear, or signs of damage from events such as earthquakes, mishandling of reactor components, and so forth.